Star Trek: Primo contatto
:"Resistance is futile." :"La resistenza è inutile." Dopo aver fallito nel loro primo tentativo di assimilare l'umanità, i Borg ci riprovano. Viaggiano indietro nel tempo, nel periodo di Zefram Cochrane, l'umano inventore del motore a curvatura, con l'obiettivo di impedire all'umanità di effettuare il primo volo a curvatura, l'evento che condusse direttamente allo sviluppo tecnologico ad un livello in grado di resistergli. Il capitano Picard e il suo equipaggio, della nuova USS-Enterprise-E, devono seguirli indietro nel tempo, assicurandosi che ciò non accada. Sommario Atto primo XXIV secolo Ancora ossessionato dal ricordo della sua assimilazione, il capitano Jean-Luc Picard riemerge da un incubo, svegliato da una comunicazione subspaziale proveniente dal Comando della Flotta Stellare. Sul terminale della scrivania compare l'ammiraglio Hayes per aggiornarlo su una notizia sconvolgente: i Borg sono entrati nello spazio della Federazione. :"Diario del capitano, data stellare 50893.5. Il momento che ho tanto temuto in questi sei anni, alla fine è arrivato. I Borg, i nostri nemici più letali, hanno intrapreso un'invasione della Federazione, e stavolta forse non riusciremo a fermarli." Picard informa con deferenza il suo equipaggio che sono in procinto di dirigere la nuova verso la Zona Neutrale Romulana, una piccola sfida rapportata all'incombenza dei Borg. L'equipaggio anziano esprime tutto il suo disappunto e sono confusi dagli ordini di relegare la nave ammiraglia della flotta ad una missione di secondo piano. Picard non è in disaccordo con le proteste, ma è costretto ad eseguire gli ordini. Egli in seguito confida al suo primo ufficiale William T. Riker che i motivi per i quali la Flotta Stellare mantiene l'Enterprise lontana dai Borg a causa dei trascorsi di Picard con loro. Riker empaticamente disapprova le decisioni della Flotta Stellare, dicendo che l'esperienza di Picard dovrebbe assicurargli la guida della battaglia. Picard e l'equipaggio decidono all'unanimità di disobbedire ai loro superiori, e tracciano la rotta per la Terra, dove si uniscono ad un flotta di vascelli che respingono un cubo Borg che avanza. Recuperando i superstiti dalla nave da guerra ''Defiant'' gravemente danneggiata, Picard prende il comando della flotta e liquida velocemente il cubo. Tuttavia, durante la sua esplosione, la nave Borg semidistrutta lancia un vascello di forma sferica nell'orbita della Terra dove scompare in un vortice temporale. Il tenente comandante Worf, al comando della Defiant giunge in plancia, e offre la sua assistenza. Chiede informazioni sulle condizioni della Defiant, e si sente sollevato quando apprende che è alla deriva, ma riparabile. Picard gli chiede di prendere posizione al tattico, e Riker scherzando domanda se "ricorda come sparare con i phasers". A quel punto, tutti guardano lo schermo visore che mostra una Terra drammaticamente modificata, popolata interamente da droni Borg, comprendendo che la storia è stata modificata. Mentre il vortice temporale collassa, il capitano Picard ordina all'Enterprise di seguire la sfera Borg nel passato - per ripristinare qualsiasi danno abbiano arrecato. XXI secolo Nella piccola baraccopoli di Bozeman in Montana, Lily Sloane e Zefram Cochrane stanno uscendo da un bar improvvisato quando la zona viene inaspettatamente polverizzata da una raffica di fuoco di disgregatori. Correndo al riparo, Lily e Cochrane erano ignari che il responsabile della distruzione fossa una sfera Borg, che gli stava ancora sparando addosso. In emersione dal vortice temporale, l'Enterprise distrugge la sfera Borg con siluri quantici. Esaminando la superficie, l'equipaggio scopre che sono giunti il 4 aprile del 2063 - un giorno prima del primo contatto della Terra con una specie aliena. Presumendo che i Borg stiano tentando di prevenire il lancio del primo vascello terrestre con propulsione a curvatura, Picard riunisce il tenente comandante Data e il dottor Beverly Crusher, in una squadra di sbarco per localizzare l'inventore del motore a curvatura: il dottor Zefram Cochrane. Grazie al teletrasporto, la squadra di Picard entra nel silos del missile di Cochrane dove trovano tutti gli occupanti morti, ma il prototipo della navicella a curvatura, la Phoenix, lievemente danneggiato. Ispezionando il missile, Picard e Data vengono sorpresi da Lily, che spara agli ufficiali dell'Enterprise con una mitragliatrice. Intrepido e impenetrabile ai proiettili, tuttavia, Data disarma la donna del XXI secolo prima che l'avvelenamento da radiazioni fosse irrimediabile. La dottoressa Crusher ritorna sull'Enterprise con Lily sotto le sue cure, promettendo di mantenerla incosciente, mentre Picard chiama Geordi La Forge, richiedendo al Capo ingegnere l'intervento di una squadra di riparazione per il silos. Mentre la squadra di riparazione si appresta a lasciare la nave, gli ingegneri Porter e Eiger rimangono a risolvere alcune difficoltà ambientali che sono misteriosamente sopravvenute. Strisciando in un tubo di Jefferies, entrambi gli ufficiali vengono silenziosamente sopraffatti da clandestini Borg non rilevati. Picard percepisce che qualcosa non va a bordo dell'Enterprise, e ritorna sulla nave insieme a Data, lasciando il comandante Riker ed il consigliere Troi al comando. Infatti, qualcosa sta andando terribilmente storto mentre i Borg si sono infiltrati sull'Enterprise. Per guadagnare tempo abbandonando i droni Borg in infermeria, la dottoressa Crusher è costretta a risvegliare Lily e fuggire attraverso un tubo di Jefferies dove Lily silenziosamente sfugge al loro controllo. In plancia, Picard ordina a Data di bloccare il computer principale con un codice crittografico frattale, impedendo il tentativo dei Borg di prendere il comando della nave. Picard sa che una volta preso il controllo dell' Enterprise, i Borg avrebbero sicuramente assimilato la Terra. Atto secondo Sui ponti inferiori, Picard riunisce Data, Worf e una squadra di ufficiali della sicurezza per armarsi con fucili phaser. Mentre i Borg hanno preso il controllo della sala macchine, Picard espone il piano improvvisato: bucare i serbatoi di refrigerante del plasma, in modo da liberarne il contenuto che induce al contatto la liquefazione del materiale organico dei Borg. Picard inoltre intima ai suoi ufficiali di non esitare a sparare sui membri dell'equipaggio dell'Enterprise che siano stati assimilati. Sulla Terra, il comandante Riker scopre il Consigliere Troi completamente ubriaca, seduta al tavolo di un bar. Il consigliere presenta Riker a Zefram Cochrane - anch'egli sbronzo - spiegandogli che lo scienziato non avrebbe creduto alla loro storia di copertura - e che, secondo la sua opinione professionale di consigliere della nave, Cochrane è "matto"! Riker è molto divertito dal comportamento alticcio di Troi, il che la irrita ancora di più. Mentre Cochrane riattiva un jukebox da cui si sprigiona un rock and roll assordante, Troi riporta la sua prima esperienza con la tequila, per poi accasciarsi definitivamente, vinta dall'alcol. Nel frattempo, due squadre marciano lungo i corridoi dell'Enterprise-E - una condotta da Worf, la seconda da Picard e Data. Mentre giungono nelle sezioni della nave che mostrano segni di assimilazione, un Data ansioso disattiva il suo chip emozionale. Altrove, Worf ed i suoi uomini incontrano la dottoressa Crusher mentre fuoriesce da un tubo di Jefferies con la sua squadra medica ed i suoi pazienti. Quindi informa il Klingon che Lily è dispersa, e Worf promette di andare a cercarla. Mentre avanzano, le due squadre arrivano in prossimità della sala macchine, in corridoi brulicanti di droni Borg. Ignorando inizialmente l'arrivo degli ufficiali dell Flotta Stellare, i Borg all'improvviso reagiscono mentre Picard e Data tentano di guadagnare l'accesso alla sala principale. Ne scaturisce una battaglia, ma i Borg si adattano rapidamente al fuoco dei phaser e Picard ordina una ritirata. Troppo tardi, comunque, per Data, che viene catturato dai Borg e portato nel loro alveare. Affrettandosi verso un tubo di Jefferies, Picard è costretto a uccidere un membro dell'equipaggio che era stato appena assimilato, prima di scappare nella via di fuga. All'interno del condotto, Lily sorprende Picard in un agguato, e puntandogli contro il phaser gli intima di essere riportata subito a casa. Data si risveglia in sala macchine bloccato su un tavolo operatorio Borg e circondato da droni. Vedendo alcuni droni che tentavano di acquisire l'accesso al sistema, li avverte che non riusciranno a decriptare il codice di accesso dell'Enterprise, al sicuro nella sua rete neurale, rivolgendosi direttamente alla voce della Regina Borg, in quel momento ancora senza corpo. La Regina risponde a Data che trovare il suo punto debole, è solo una questione di tempo. Sulla superficie Riker, Troi e La Forge cercano di convincere Cochrane che la storia sui Borg e sulla loro missione è reale. Mentre termina di calibrare il telescopio dello scienziato, La Forge mostra a Cochrane un'inquadratura dell'Enterprise-E, in orbita alta al di sopra del Montana. Gli ufficiali dell'Enterprise esortano Cochrane di proseguire con i suoi piani e lanciare la Phoenix, raccontandogli dell'utopistica società che il viaggio a curvatura e il primo contatto faranno nascere sulla Terra. Lo stesso giorno in cui Cochrane compirà il suo primo volo a curvatura, una nave aliena passerà attraverso il sistema solare: una volta rilevato che gli umani hanno scoperto come viaggiare ad una velocità maggiore della luce, capiranno che l'umanità è sufficientemente progredita per poter stabilire ufficialmente il primo contatto. Perciò, anche se il test di volo di Cochrane ritardasse anche solo qualche giorno, la storia finirebbe per essere drasticamente alterata. Se Cochrane si affretta ad effettuare il suo volo come programmato, gli alieni stabiliranno il contatto, e l'umanità metterà da parte le sue differenze interne, e sarà unita come non mai, per risollevarsi dalle guerre, povertà e malattie, e nell'arco di cinquant'anni sorgerà una società ideale. Sebbene ancora perplesso, Cochrane accetta. La battaglia a bordo dell'Enterprise non va bene. I Borg proseguono nella loro assimilazione della nave e del suo equipaggio, prendendo il controllo di aree della nave apparentemente non vitali, incluso il controllo deflettore. Strisciando ancora attraverso le viscere della nave, Picard porta Lily verso un portello che mostra un emisfero terrestre. Sorpresa dallo shock di ritrovarsi nello spazio, Lily si arrende consegnando l'arma a raggi e inizia a credere al capitano. In sala macchine Data continua la sua conversazione con la Regina Borg, che finalmente mostra se stessa con una testa e la parte superiore del torso che discende verso un corpo robotico. Riattivando il chip emozionale di Data, la Regina gli rivela una parte di carne umana innestata sullo scheletro androide. Con questa nuova pelle, Data è in grado di sentire una nuova gamma di sensazioni. In un corridoio, Picard descrive la Federazione e i Borg a Lily, che reagisce con terrore quando entrano in una sezione infestata dai Borg. Durante la loro fuga, Picard fa fuoco con il suo phaser, provocando la reazione da parte di due droni nell'intento di attirarli all'interno del ponte ologrammi. Picard ordina al computer di riprodurre un oloromanzo, ricreando una scena da ''The Big Good-Bye'', e usa un mitra per scaricare una raffica di proiettili olografici sui due droni in un impeto di rabbia che culmina nel tentativo folle di squartare il borg ormai deceduto con il mitra prima di ricomporsi grazie al richiamo di Lily. Comunque prosegue frugando all'interno della cavità toracica del drone, anche quando Lily nota che il Borg indossava ancora alcuni resti dell'uniforme della Flotta Stellare. Picard impassibile la informa che quel Borg era l'ex guardiamarina Lynch, mentre estrae il neuroprocessore e procede verso la plancia, sorprendendo Lily di quanto fosse distaccato nell'atto di uccidere uno dei membri del suo equipaggio. Sulla Terra, sale la frustrazione di Cochrane a causa delle onerose aspettative riposte su di lui dagli ufficiali del XXIV secolo durante le riparazioni della Phoenix. Dopo essersi liberato del tenente Barclay, Cochrane esprime le proprie riserve a La Forge, che ammette di essere cresciuto ammirando le sue gesta e che tutti lo consideravano un eroe. La Forge incautamente rivela a Cochrane che tutto l'insediamento un giorno diventerà un monumento storico e verrà eretta una statua in suo onore. Lo scienziato a quel punto, con una scusa, si inoltra nel bosco, nel tentativo di dileguarsi definitivamente. Riker e La Forge lo inseguono, non avendo altra scelta che stordirlo per impedire una sua ulteriore fuga. In sala macchine, prosegue l'operazione di trapianto che donerà sangue e pelle a Data. Sfruttando l'opportunità di un breve calo nella sua sorveglianza, riesce a liberarsi dal tavolo operatorio e tenta di sfuggire ai suoi rapitori. Dopo un breve combattimento, tuttavia, viene bloccato nel momento in cui un drone gli lacera un lembo della sua nuova pelle umana. Confuso dal dolore che prova per la prima volta nella sua vita, l'androide viene facilmente sedotto dalle parole della regina Borg, e i due cadono presto in un appassionato abbraccio. Altrove, Picard ritorna sulla plancia per aggiornare l'equipaggio sulla situazione: il piano dei Borg di utilizzare il disco del deflettore per chiamare i rinforzi. Non avendo a disposizione un percorso adatto a raggiungere il deflettore, Picard, Worf e il timoniere della nave, il tenente Hawk indossano le tute EV e attraversano lo scafo esterno della nave a piedi (con il disappunto di Worf, che soffre di nausea in condizioni di assenza di gravità), scoprendo alcuni droni che costruiscono un faro interfasico. Non potendo distruggere semplicemente il disco, Picard e i suoi compagni agiscono per rilasciare manualmente la piattaforma nello spazio. Provocando una reazione da parte dei droni, gli ufficiali dell'Enterprise lottano contro i Borg che riescono a rendere Worf inoffensivo e assimilano Hawk. Lasciato a se stesso, Picard riesce nonostante tutto a completare la sua missione e il disco del deflettore, ormai libero dalle chiusure magnetiche, si distacca dalla nave fluttuando nello spazio, poco prima che Worf lo distrugge con il suo fucile phaser. Percependo la distruzione del faro, la regina Borg comunica a Data che si è verificato un cambio dei loro programmi. Atto terzo Le riparazioni alla Phoenix sono finalmente state completate e Riker si unisce a Cochrane nella cabina della nave a curvatura. Cochrane ammette al comandante che lui non si sente come l'eroe che l'equipaggio dell'Enterprise credeva che fosse, e dice a Riker che i motivi che lo hanno spinto a costruire la Phoenix non erano dettati dalla volontà di raggiungere le stelle o inaugurare una nuova era per l'umanità, ma solo dai soldi che ne avrebbe ricavato. Riker rassicura Cochrane dicendogli che lui è l'uomo più onorevole che abbia mai conosciuto. Ritornando in plancia, Picard e Worf intuiscono che la situazione è peggiorata; i Borg stavano continuando la loro conquista della nave, assimilando i ponti 5 e 6, con l'intenzione di farsi strada verso la plancia; i phaser dell'equipaggio ormai non hanno alcun effetto sui loro avversari. Worf consiglia a Picard di evacuare l'Enterprise e programmare la nave per l'auto-distruzione. Picard lo stronca bruscamente, appellando il Klingon come codardo. Worf, insultato e oltraggiato, affronta Picard, dicendogli che se fosse stato qualunque altro uomo, lo avrebbe ucciso seduta stante. Picard gli ordina di lasciare la plancia. Nella sala osservazioni della nave, Lily e Picard intraprendono un'accesa discussione che rivela il vero scopo di Picard: vendicarsi con i Borg per la propria assimilazione. Realizzando che in quel momento egli non è migliore di Ahab del romanzo Moby Dick, il capitano finalmente si placa, ordinando la distruzione dell'Enterprise. Riunendosi in plancia, Picard, il Dott. Crusher e Worf attivano la sequenza di autodistruzione e si preparano al lancio delle capsule di salvataggio. Durante l'evacuazione, Picard e Worf si riconciliano, mentre Picard riconosce di aver sbagliato, e conferma che considera Worf l'uomo più coraggioso che conosca. Worf, calmandosi a sua volta, accetta le scuse e gli offre la mano in segno di amicizia. Mentre si prepara a lasciare definitivamente la nave, il capitano rammenta che Data è ancora nelle mani dei Borg. Dagli stretti confini della base missilistica del Montana alle considerevoli meraviglie dei viaggi stellari, la Phoenix viene lanciata, pilotata da Cochrane, Riker e La Forge. Una volta che la Phoenix supera l'atmosfera terrestre, gli occupanti del veicolo si preparano ad avviare i motori a curvatura e Cochrane rimane attonito e meravigliato da questa esperienza. Scortando Lily alla sua capsula di salvataggio, Picard le affida un PADD contenente gli ordini per il comandante Riker. Lily realizza che il capitano non ha nessuna intenzione di lasciare la nave, infatti lui ammette di sentirsi in dovere di rischiare la propria vita per salvare Data. Accettando la sua decisione, Lily entra nella capsula mentre dozzine di altre scialuppe lasciano l'Enterprise, volando verso la Terra. Rimasto solo, Picard avanza in sala macchine dove affronta vis-a-vis la Regina Borg. Lei rievoca il loro ultimo incontro - durante la sua passata assimilazione - e gli presenta un nuovo Data, il cui volto è ora parzialmente umano. Picard tenta di ottenere il rilascio dell'androide, ma non ha successo. Data affianca la Regina mentre i droni catturano il capitano. Mentre la Phoenix si prepara a saltare in curvatura, Data aggancia il vascello con i siluri quantici. A Picard non rimane che assistere impotente mentre i siluri vanno incontro al loro bersaglio, per la gioia della Regina Borg, troppo occupata nell'osservazione dell'imminente distruzione del futuro dell'umanità per notare Data spostarsi di soppiatto verso un contenitore di refrigerante del plasma. Nello spazio, tuttavia, i siluri sfiorano la Phoenix mancandola, e la Regina si rende conto di essere stata ingannata. Ripetendo beffardamente il mantra dei Borg alla Regina, Data colpisce con un pugno il contenitore, e viene avvolto dal gas mortale mentre Picard cerca una via di fuga verso l'alto. Proprio sotto di lui, la regina lo afferra per un piede, impedendogli la scalata verso la salvezza. Picard lotta per liberarsi dalla presa fino a quando Data, con la sua nuova pelle ormai dissolta, emerge dallo strato di gas e libera Picard facendo precipitare la Regina Borg al suolo. Urlando di dolore e rabbia, la carne della Regina Borg si disintegra rapidamente per il freddo estremo. Mentre la Phoenix termina la sua corsa a curvatura, ritornando verso la Terra, Picard disperde il gas refrigerante dalla sala macchine e discende al suolo fra i corpi dei Borg, disseminati ovunque. Trovando i resti dello scheletro metallico della Regina Borg ancora con un barlume di vita, Picard spezza la sua colonna vertebrale e la termina una volta per tutte. Il capitano trova Data poco lontano, che arguisce di "sentirsi meglio di quanto non sembri", concedendosi una piccola nota ironica. L'androide esprime un senso di tristezza alla morte dell'"unica" Regina Borg ed allo scorcio di umanità che gli ha donato. Data ammette che è stato tentato dalla sua offerta per meno di un secondo, ma nota anche che ciò implica molta più considerazione di quanto il capitano possa sospettare. :"Diario del capitano, 5 aprile, 2063. Il viaggio della ''Phoenix è stato un successo – di nuovo. La nave aliena ha individuato la traccia della curvatura, e sta andando al suo appuntamento con la storia." Nel Montana, una folla di osservatori, inclusi Cochrane, Lily, Picard e gli altri membri umani dell'equipaggio senior dell'Enterprise'', assistono allo storico atterraggio del primo veicolo extraterrestre in visita sulla Terra. In soggezione e non senza una lieve difficoltà, Cochrane accoglie il trio di Vulcaniani sulla Terra. Picard saluta Lily in un breve addio e torna con il suo equipaggio alla propria nave. Ricreando il vortice temporale che li ha condotti in quel tempo, l'equipaggio dell'Enterprise-E lascia il XXI secolo. Un Cochrane improvvisamente felice tenta invano di coinvolgere i vulcaniani nei festeggiamenti con danze e drink, accompagnato dal ritmo di Ooby Dooby di Roy Orbison. Citazioni memorabili "Noi siamo i Borg. Abbassate i vostri scudi e arrendetevi. Assimileremo le vostre peculiarità biologiche e tecnologiche alle nostre. La vostra cultura si adatterà a servire noi. La resistenza è inutile." : - I Borg alla flotta della Federazione "I sensori hanno appena finito la prima esplorazione della Zona Neutrale." "Oh, affascinante. Venti particelle di pulviscolo spaziale, cinquantadue picchi di radiazioni ultraviolette e una cometa di classe due. Beh, certo sono cose degne di attenzione anche queste! ''" : - '''Riker' e Picard, brontolando sulla loro mondana assegnazione "Capitano, credo di parlare a nome di tutti qui, signore quando dico... , 'al diavolo gli ordini!'." : - Data "Abbiamo perso l'energia principale, scudi disattivati e armi fuori uso!" (battendo su un pannello) "Forse oggi 'è''' il giorno giusto per morire! Pronti alla massima accelerazione!" "''Signore, c'è un'altra astronave in avvicinamento. È l'Enterprise!" : - Ufficiale timoniere e Worf, sulla Defiant "Piccola ma resistente." "Piccola?" : - Riker e Worf, parlando della Defiant "Ricorda come funzionano i phasers...?" : - Riker, a Worf "Non sparate! Siamo qui per aiutarvi!" "Stronzate!" : - Picard e Lily "Avevo giurato di non usarlo mai! Computer, attivare il programma olografico." "Dichiarare la natura dell'emergenza medica, prego." "Venti Borg stanno per entrare da quella porta. Ci serve tempo per uscire da qui. Crea un diversivo!" "Il mio programma non lo prevede. Io sono un medico, non un portinaio." "Beh, fa un balletto, racconta una barzelletta, non mi importa. Ma dacci qualche secondo! ''" : - '''Dottoressa Crusher' e il Programma medico olografico d'emergenza "Secondo gli archivi medici della Flotta Stellare, gli impianti Borg possono provocare gravi irritazioni cutanee. Forse desidera una pomata analgesica?" : - Medico olografico d'emergenza, "creando un diversivo" "Linea temporale? Non c'è ''tempo di mettersi a parlare di tempo! Non ce l'abbiamo il tempo!... Cosa stavo dicendo?" : - '''Troi', ubriaca a Riker "Se vuoi la mia opinione ''professionale di consigliere di bordo, William,... quello è matto! " "''Lo annoterò sul mio giornale di bordo. ''" : - '''Troi' e Riker, riguardo Zefram Cochrane "Capitano, credo di stare provando... ansia. È una sensazione interessante, ma mi distrae..." "Data, sarà senz'altro un'esperienza affascinante, ma forse dovrebbe disattivare il suo chip emozionale, per ora." "Buon idea, signore. ''(torce il collo) Fatto." "''Data, certe volte la invidio." : - Data e Picard, mentre verificano le modifiche dei Borg all'Enterprise "Ti conviene farlo facile, soldato, o dovrò usare questo aggeggio! ''" : - '''Lily', puntando un phaser portatile contro Picard "Qualsiasi tentativo di decrittare il codice sarà del tutto vano, come pure il tentativo di assimilarmi alla vostra collettività." "Parole coraggiose. Le ho già sentite pronunciare da migliaia di specie in migliaia di mondi, da molto prima che tu fossi creato. Ma ora, quelle specie sono Borg." "Io sono diverso da qualsiasi forma di vita abbiate incontrato prima." : - Data e la Regina Borg "E voi altri siete tutti... astronauti, in... in una specie di viaggio stellare?" : - Zefram Cochrane, a Riker, Troi, e La Forge "Che cos'è?" "Australia. Nuova Guinea. Le Solomone. Tra poco arriva anche il Montana, ma dovrai fare un bel respiro. È un bel salto fino a laggiù." : - Lily e Picard, mentre Picard prova di essere a bordo dell' Enterprise "Regolato al massimo. Se avessi sparato con questo, mi avresti vaporizzato." "È la prima pistola a raggi che vedo." : - Picard e Lily "Borg? Sono Svedesi..." : - Lily Sloane, a Picard "Niente soldi? Vuoi dire che non ti pagano?" "L'acquisizione della ricchezza non è più la forza motrice delle nostre vite. Noi lavoriamo per migliorare noi stessi e il resto dell'umanità." : - Lily e Picard "Di sicuro non sono Svedesi! ''" : - '''Lily Sloane', dopo aver visto i droni Borg "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! AAAAHH..." "HEY! (fermando Picard) Li hai fatti secchi..." : - Picard e Lily, mentre Picard usa un mitra Thompson per attaccare un drone Borg "Cambio l'acqua al pesce." "Pesce? Non vedo nessun pesce." "Voi del XXIV secolo non pisciate mai" "Oh, si. Ho capito! Molto divertente!" :- Zefram Cochrane e La Forge "La notizia di una mia assimilazione è decisamente esagerata." : - Picard, citando Mark Twain "Non voglio diventare una statua! ''" : - '''Zefram Cochrane', a Riker e La Forge "Gli hai detto della statua?" : - Riker, a La Forge "Assimilate QUESTO! ''" : - '''Worf', prima di far fuoco alla piattaforma sganciata dal disco deflettore dell' Enterprise "Qualcuno una volta ha detto, 'Non cercare di diventare un grand'uomo. Sii solo un uomo, e lascia il giudizio alla storia." "Che stupida retorica! Chi l'ha detto?" "Lei, fra dieci anni." : - Riker e Zefram Cochrane "Signore, abbiamo perso l' ''Enterprise, ma non dovremmo sacrificare..." "''Non abbiamo perso l'Enterprise'', signor Worf. Non lasceremo l'Enterprise. Non ai Borg, finché avrò io il comando!" : - Le raccomandazioni di '''Worf' e il rifiuto di Picard "Io non ne saprò un fico secco del 24° secolo, ma di la tutti pensano che restare a combattere contro i Borg sia un suicidio." : - Lily Sloane, a Picard "Nel mio secolo non siamo più preda della vendetta. Abbiamo una sensibilità più evoluta." "Stronzate!" : - Picard e Lily Sloane "Jean-Luc, fa esplodere questa dannata nave!" "No! Nooooo!" (frantumando la teca di vetro e i suoi modellini con un fucile phaser) "Io non sacrificherò l' ''Enterprise. Siamo già scesi a troppi compromessi; troppe ritirate. Invadono il nostro spazio e noi ci ritiriamo. Assimilano mondi interi, e noi ci ritiriamo. Adesso basta. Li dobbiamo fermare qui! Impedirgli di andare oltre! Ed io glie la farò pagare per tutto quello che hanno fatto!" (un breve silenzio) "''Hai rotto le tue piccole navi. Ci vediamo, Achab." : - Lily Sloane e Picard "Vai col rock 'n' roll!!!" : - Zefram Cochrane, subito prima di avviare una registrazione di Magic Carpet Ride, istanti prima del lancio della Phoenix "Attivare!" : - Zefram Cochrane, imitando involontariamente il famoso ordine di Jean-Luc Picard, e l'ordine del capitano Christopher Pike, un secolo prima di lui "Guarda la fine del tuo futuro." : - La Regina Borg a Picard, dopo aver ordinato la distruzione della Phoenix "La resistenza è inutile." : - Data, alla Regina Borg prima di distruggere un contenitore di refrigerante del plasma "Data, come si sente?" "Immagino meglio di quanto non ... sembri." : - Picard e Data, con la pelle umana apposta dai Borg dissolta, ma definitivamente incolume dopo aver sconfitto la regina "Mi ha portato più vicino all'umanità di quanto non ritenessi possibile, per qualche tempo ... sono stato tentato dalla sua offerta." "Per quanto tempo?" "Zero virgola sei otto secondi, signore. Per un androide, è quasi un'eternità." : - Data e Picard "Vi invidio. Per il mondo in cui tornate." "Io invidio voi; che muovete i primi passi in una nuova frontiera. Mi mancherai, Lily." : - Lily Sloane e Picard, salutandosi dopo l'arrivo dei vulcaniani "Signor Data, calcoli la rotta per il 24° secolo. Sospetto che il nostro futuro, sia li ad aspettarci." "Rotta inserita, signore." "Attivare!" : - Picard e Data mentre l' Enterprise lascia il XXI secolo Informazioni di retroscena Sviluppo Con il successo di e il suo incasso globale di 120.000.000 di dollari statunitensi, http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0111280/business, la direzione dello sviluppo esecutivo della Paramount Pictures approccia il produttore Rick Berman nel per approntare il capitolo successivo della saga di Star Trek. Durante un incontro improvvisato con gli sceneggiatori Ronald D. Moore e Brannon Braga, Berman rivelò il proprio interesse in una storia incentrata sul viaggio nel tempo. :"Tutti i film e gli episodi di ''Star Trek che mi hanno maggiormente impressionato – , , , e potrei citarne altri – hanno tutti trattato il viaggio nel tempo. In un certo modo, anche Star Trek Generazioni trattava di viaggi temporali. Il meraviglioso film di Nick Meyer' , tratta lo stesso argomento. Il paradosso che accade nello scrivere, come anche nella realtà di ciò che i personaggi stanno facendo e quali conseguenze avranno, mi hanno sempre affascinato. Non penso di aver mai avuto così tanto divertimento come quando fui coinvolto con "L'Enterprise del passato,", affrontando tutte le logiche, e i problemi paradossali che avremmo incontrato, cercando di capire come venirne fuori e risolverli." La squadra di autori Moore/Braga, tuttavia, intendeva narrare una storia concentrata sui Borg. Moore ricorda dal primo incontro: :"''Eravamo in piedi sui gradini fuori dal Hart Building. Rick era appena tornato indietro da quella riunione, ci fermò e disse, 'Vorrei davvero che ci pensiate su... Voglio una storia con un viaggio nel tempo.' Io e Brannon replicammo, 'Vogliamo qualcosa con i Borg.' E fu così che pensammo che potevamo farli entrambi, i Borg ed il viaggio nel tempo." Iniziarono le nostre riunioni, spremendoci le meningi insieme agli autori e ai produttori che erano già al lavoro su Star Trek: Deep Space Nine e Star Trek: Voyager. Ancora, Moore ricorda: :"...Partimmo discutendo sui luoghi e i periodi storici che dovevano venire rappresentati sullo schermo, e quelli che non andavano inseriti. Alcuni elementi furono semplicemente scartati, in quanto ritenevamo che non sarebbero stati approvati. Avremmo potuto andare nel tempo dell'Impero Romano che sarebbe stato favoloso in molti modi. Ma immaginate Picard con una ? Non vorreste vederlo. Mettetelo in una tuta spaziale, piuttosto." Altri periodi storici, inclusa la guerra civile americana vennero esaminati, anche il Rinascimento italiano fu preso in considerazione. Un primo stralcio della storia, intitolato Star Trek Renaissance, era basato su questa idea. Secondo Moore, la storia avrebbe dovuto presentare Picard e compagni, alla ricerca di un gruppo di Borg viaggiatori del tempo attraverso la storia. Visitando un villaggio rinascimentale, l'equipaggio avrebbe sentito storie di strane creature che soggiogavano i villaggi vicini: :"Iniziammo a realizzare che questi mostri orrendi... fossero i Borg. Li inseguimmo fino a un castello vicino al villaggio, in cui un nobile conduceva una società feudale. Sospettammo che i Borg fossero all'opera in quel luogo, ma nessuno poteva avvicinarsi. Quindi Data diventò la nostra spia, impersonando un apprendista artista... Data diventò amico con Leonardo da Vinci, che in quel tempo, era al lavoro per conto del nobile come ingegnere militare... Ci sarebbero stati combattimenti con spade e phaser mescolati insieme, nell'Europa del quindicesimo secolo... rischiava di diventare davvero troppo lezioso e sopra le righe." Secondo alcuni rapporti, Patrick Stewart bocciò l'idea dall'inizio, negando la prospettiva di indossare calzamaglie per tutta la produzione. Inoltre i produttori realizzarono che quel periodo era troppo costoso da riprodurre, e con un valore aggiunto molto scarso. http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron35.txt In definitiva, un periodo di tempo posteriore alla storia moderna venne selezionato: la nascita della Federazione. Secondo Brannon Braga: :"L'immagine di quello che ho portato in tavola è l'immagine dei vulcaniani che escono dalla nave. Volevo vedere la nascita di ''Star Trek. Abbiamo finito per tornare a quel momento. Che, per me, è ciò che rende fresca la storia del viaggio nel tempo. Si arriva a vedere cosa è avvenuto quando gli umani strinsero la mano con i loro primi alieni." Venne costruita una scaletta revisionata e questo periodo fu chiamato ''Risurrezione di Star Trek. Utilizzando elementi lasciati dalle idee originali di Gene Roddenberry' per l'universo di Star Trek e l'episodio della serie classica, , la Risurrezione ripercorreva da vicino gli eventi del film. Nella storia, l'attacco dei Borg ai laboratori del Montana di Zefram Cochrane, ferì gravemente lo scienziato. Mentre il Doctor Crusher lotta per salvare la vita di Cochrane, il capitano Picard assume il suo posto nella storia, radunando una città attorno alla ricostruzione della nave a curvatura danneggiata. Mentre l'azione si svolgeva, Picard sarebbe stato coinvolto romanticamente con una fotografa e tecnico dei raggi X locale, di nome Ruby, che aiuta il capitano a ricostruire un elemento chiave della nave. A bordo dell' Enterprise, il comandante Riker avrebbe intrapreso un combattimento contro i droni Borg invasori. I Borg, nella Resurrezione sarebbero rimasti degli automi senza volto. L'invio di una bozza dal copione di Risurrezione alla produzione, suscitò generalmente una reazione positiva. Tuttavia, uno dei produttori appuntò la debolezza dei Borg come esseri che risultavano "essenzialmente zombi." Nonostante l'introduzione dei Borg come sciame senza volto, gli autori scelsero di integrare una figura portante nel Collettivo. La Regina Borg venne così creata, un'estensione logica delle qualità tipiche di una società simile agli insetti integrata nella caratterizzazione dei Borg. Dopo aver letto le prime pagine del copione, anche Patrick Stewart, tuttavia, rimase poco soddisfatto dalla trama. Stewart suggerì di scambiare i plot di Picard e Riker. Quindi, il punto focale del film venne trasferito verso l'azione a bordo dell' Enterprise con una trama secondaria che si svolgeva sulla superficie del pianeta. Alcuni elementi come la fotografa Ruby e il Cochrane colpito a morte vennero definitivamente scartati, come anche ogni prospetto di un coinvolgimento amoroso di Picard. Ronald D. Moore descrive il processo che ne derivò: :"Facciamola semplice. Inserire Cochrane nella storia. Rendiamolo un compagno interessante, cosi che possa dire qualcosa sulla nascita della Federazione. Il futuro che Gene Roddenberry ha previsto è nato da quest'uomo imperfetto, che non è più grande della vita, ma un semplice essere umano fallace." Con questo aggiustamento nella struttura del film, Berman suggerisce l'aggiunta di una sequenza nel ponte ologrammi: Il "cocktail party". Nell' un primo stralcio del copione, ancora intitolato Resurrection, circolava nelle mani dei membri chiave dello staff di produzione, condotto da Martin Hornstein e Peter Lauritson. Sfruttando questo copione, la direzione della produzione avrebbe finanziato il film, rientrando definitivamente nella fascia dei 45.000.000 di dollari. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0117731/business Le posizioni chiave si riempirono non appena iniziò la fase di pre-produzione. Dei numerosi membri del cast offertisi volontariamente per la sedia da direttore, la spuntò Jonathan Frakes. Secondo Frakes, il film venne offerto ad una serie di registi di prima categoria che però avevano poco interesse per il franchise; ne conseguì che gli venne offerta la regia "un mese dopo rispetto a quando sarebbe stato ideale". Frakes scelse Jerry Fleck, http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0281386/ un veterano di TNG, come primo assistente alla regia e John W. Wheeler al montaggio. http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0923871/ All'esperta costumista Deborah Everton le venne assegnato il compito di creare tutti gli abiti estranei alla Flotta Stellare, oltre alla ridefinizione dei Borg con Michael Westmore. I crediti di Everton a quel tempo comprendevano e la serie tv The X-Files; in seguito lavorerà per la miniserie di Ronald D. Moore. http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0263715/ Robert Blackman ritornò ancora una volta per ridisegnare le uniformi della Flotta Stellare, questa volta per accogliere lo schema di colori più scuro proposto da Frakes e sostenere meglio lo scrutinio del grande schermo. Pre-produzione La nuova Enterprise Dopo la consegna del copione allo scenografo Herman Zimmerman, il primo compito del dipartimento artistico fu la creazione di una nuova Enterprise. Dopo l'impegno per il suo lavoro svolto in Generazioni, l'illustratore John Eaves lavorò insieme a Zimmerman allo sviluppo della Enterprise-E, basata sulle direttive di Berman e degli altri autori. Secondo quanto riporta Ronald D. Moore, "abbiamo descritto la nuova ''Enterprise in alcuni dettagli, dicendo che la volevamo con un aspetto più elegante, più "muscolosa", quasi come una nave da guerra a prima vista." Secondo il grafico Eaves, il processo iniziò dalla revisione di ciò che era stato già fatto, nella fattispecie la [[USS Excelsior|''Excelsior]] di Bill George vista in . Con oltre una trentina di disegni, il progettista affinò l'aspetto della nave in un design più elegante, ruotando il disco a forma ovale dell' per allinearsi al nuovo concept. :"Volevo portare alcune caratteristiche dell' ''Enterprise-D e includerle nella E – non inerenti il disco o il corpo, ma nelle connessioni delle gondole. A questo punto, le gondole erano più lunghe di almeno un terzo rispetto al prodotto finito, ma avevo i montanti che supportavano le gondole che si diramavano all'esterno del corpo e si estendevano in avanti, risultando in una forma a ferro di cavallo, allo stesso modo della D. Ma invece di farle inclinare indietro, le resi con un angolatura in avanti." Nell' , Eaves e Zimmerman proseguirono con il loro progetto con l'approvazione di Rick Berman. Presentando la stessa forma di base apparsa nel film precedente, questa versione dell' ''Enterprise-E includeva due piloni di sostegno delle gondole mobili che ricordavano la nave stellare . Mostrando uno schizzo della vista dorsale della nave ad un membro della produzione, Eaves ottenne un riscontro negativo che paragonava la nave ad un pollo. "...Dal momento in cui lo disse, il disegno diventò odioso. Ogni volta che lo guardavo, non vedevo una nave stellare, ma un pollo in un tegame. Purtroppo lo vide anche Herman, pertanto abbiamo dovuto (scusate il gioco di parole) "cuocere quello"!" Nei mesi successivi, la nave fu ancor più rifinita. In una bozza del , l' Enterprise-E era finalmente stata completata. Adesso era distinta da piloni del motore retrattili, ed era quasi pronta per la costruzione. Eaves descrive i seguenti passi: :"Quindi ora siamo nel gennaio del 1996, e stiamo ufficialmente approntando il progetto. Le cose si susseguivano in maniera frenetica, ed io ripartivo il mio tempo fra ''Deep Space Nine ed il film. Insieme ad Herman iniziammo a presentare gli ultimi disegni della Enterprise-E a Mr. Berman, che approvò tutti i nostri sforzi. Questo diede a Rick [Sternbach] il tempo necessario per completare i suoi progetti grafici. Proprio quando pensavo di aver finito con la E, Berman disse a Herman, 'Sai, mi piace la forma che è stata definita – ma rendiamola certa. Facciamo ancora qualche passaggio sulla E, alcune varianti diferenti.' " Con diversi giorni di schizzi alternativi alle spalle, Eaves ritornò al suo progetto originale per concentrarsi sui piccoli dettagli che consentirono a Sternbach di completare i suoi piani. Entro la primavera del , i blueprint della nave vennero consegnati alla Industrial Light & Magic, la squadra che si occupava della costruzione del modello condotta da John Goodson. Il modello da dieci piedi venne costruito con una certa urgenza (circa metà del tempo normalmente assegnato); con fotografie delle stanze e del personale inserito nelle finestre della nave. Un modello generato al computer venne approntato parallelamente (con differenze quasi impercettibili tra i due). http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/articles/sovereign.htm Interni Lavorando simultaneamente sugli esterni dell' ''Enterprise-E, Eaves e Zimmerman si concentrarono sugli interni, generando i disegni della plancia dell' Enterprise già nel . In primo luogo la progettazione di uno spazio più piccolo per adattarsi alla forma più piccola e allungata dell' Enterprise, infine il dipartimento artistico estese il set, creando uno spazio che era più grande della plancia dell' Enterprise-D. Eaves descrive la decisione: :"Abbiamo pensato che sarebbe stato un male, perché avevamo deciso che la plancia della -E avrebbe dovuto essere più 'liscia', quindi più piccola. Ma si rivelò una grande scelta; era un set bellissimo, con calore e profondità, e i colori che Herman scelse davano alla plancia un senso di bellezza balistica e grande funzionalità... abbandonammo il quadro iniziale, ma rimuovendo le pareti si potevano vedere le altre postazioni. Gli attori primari sono sul ponte principale, e all'esterno, nelle nicchie ci sono i membri dell'equipaggio secondari al lavoro, il che aggiunge molto valore e funzionalità alla plancia." Un processo collaborativo, di cui Eaves citando l'input ricevuto Doug Drexler relativamente alla sua nuova plancia: :"Doug Drexler, che è proprio un esperto di ''Star Trek, diede un occhiata ad uno dei miei schizzi per la plancia e disse 'Hey, dovresti avere una fila di blinkies – luci intermittenti scorrevoli – sotto al visore principale. È una tradizione su ogni Enterprise, quelle luci, semplicemente DEVONO esserci.' Procedemmo con la progettazione di una zona dettagliata sul pavimento che fungeva da proiettore a matrice olografica – e installammo le luci intermittenti su di esso. Così, quando il visore si accendeva, le luci sul retro della plancia si attenuavano, e un immagine sarebbe apparsa sul nostro nuovo schermo principale – naturalmente, con le luci scorrevoli di Doug." I dettagli finali della plancia vennero rifiniti verso gli inizi del 1996, insieme ad altri nuovi set, fra i quali i nuovi corridoi ed una sala macchine più ampia. Sempre progettati da Eaves e Zimmerman, i set dei corridoi della nuova ''Enterprise-E, furono costruiti nella forma basica a ferro di cavallo, con corrimano annessi, monitor retroilluminati e pannelli removibili che potevano essere facilmente sostituiti da parti "Borgizzate". Vennero creati due schemi di illuminazione per i set dei corridoi, per le condizioni "normale" e di "allarme rosso", anche se la prima non viene mostrata fino a . Per la sequenza di evacuazione, il decoratore di scena John Dwyer ricavò, modificando alcune parti della carrozzeria di una Camaro, i portelli di accesso alle capsule di salvataggio. I set 14 e 15 della Paramount ospitavano il vasto complesso di corridoi che portava alla sala macchine di Herman Zimmerman e Nancy Mickleberry. Eaves ricorda l'esperienza: :"Ci siamo ... affannati nel disegnare un gran numero di 'ends', che sono parti che puoi mettere sul retro di un particolare set, per creare zone differenti della nave. Potevamo prendere un corridoio e mettergli un tubo di Jefferies o una botola. E avevamo un sacco di corridoi - due interi quarti di circonferenza, con un paio di intersezioni a T e le passerelle. Potevi camminare per almeno cinque minuti dal set della sala macchine attraverso un tubo di Jefferies senza mai uscire dal set. Vi era anche questa grande porta principale alla sala macchine che Nancy Mickleberry realizzò appositamente. Lei mise un corridoio di secondo livello al di sopra, e vi era anche un notevole motore a curvatura che imperava. Il set era immenso! Nancy ed Herman lavorarono insieme per un lungo periodo nel progettarlo (dopo tutto, doveva apparire "Federation-style" e "Borg-hizzato"). Il set aveva diverse zone vuote, molte delle quali non sono mai apparse nel film terminato." Nonostante il numero di nuovi set creati per il film, la produzione ancora una volta riutilizzò materiale d'archivio, incluse le sezioni delle pareti del turboascensore risalenti a del . Sezioni della nave stellare Voyager da Star Trek: Voyager furono cannibalizzate per il film, con l'infermeria di quella serie riverniciata e riallestita per essere utilizzata dal dottor Crusher; il set della stiva della Voyager diventò l'armeria dell' Enterprise con relativamente poche modifiche. Dopo essere stata salvata dalle squadre di demolizione in seguito al completamento di Generazioni, la sala osservazioni dell' Enterprise-D, costruita in origine nel per TNG, viene rimessa in servizio, revisionata e ampliata, quindi collegata al set della plancia. Per la prima volta nella serie dei film di Star Trek, la sala teletrasporto non è apparsa. Inoltre, omessa dalla fotografia finale, la grande vasca cilindrica per il pesce costruita per la nuova sala tattica di Picard viene rimpiazzata da oggetti artistici insignificanti prima che le telecamere iniziassero. I Borg Assegnato per rinfrescare il trucco dei Borg che consisteva in precedenza di semplici visi pallidi e parti del corpo tecnologiche assemblate insieme, Deborah Everton e Michael Westmore collaborarono con Herman Zimmerman e con la sua squadra. Ancora nel gennaio del '96, pagine di disegni dei Borg scorrevano dal dipartimento artistico, con contributi di Alex Delgado di DS9. Lavorando per la Disney, oltre che per Star Trek, Delgado spesso era in ritardo con le consegne, ma generava immagini complesse e talvolta grottesche dei Borg, pesantemente influenzate dalla vita degli insetti e dall'antica cultura egizia. Mentre molte delle idee di Delgado (inclusi gli organi esposti e i vascelli a forma di obelisco) vennero infine rifiutate, gran parte del suo lavoro fu integrato nei disegni finali di Everton e Westmore. Secondo Westmore: :"Volevo farlo sembrare come se fossero "borghizzati" dall'interno verso l'esterno, piuttosto che dall'esterno, è fu molto difficile. Non volevamo che qualcuno arrivasse a dire, 'Oh, sembra proprio come '' .' " Ciò che risultò furono otto tute borg che potevano combinarsi con parti modellate singolarmente per essere scambiate tra varie configurazioni che rappresentavano droni differenti. :"Invee di avere un intero casco, adesso avevamo queste parti singole che si applicavano alla testa, in modo da ottenere questo aspetto scarno. In quel modo le parti sembravano come fossero impiantati nella testa singolarmente, anziché essere un casco da indossare dall'alto." L'elettronica integrata nelle tute dei Borg, era spesso dotata di luci intermittenti che trasmettevano il nome dei membri della produzione in codice Morse. Il trucco era ottenuto con piccoli "fili" disegnati con un aerografo, che sembravano essere proprio sotto la superficie della pelle dei droni Borg; una gran varietà di umanoidi e droni alieni furono creati, inclusi Klingon, Cardassiani e Romulani, anche se gli ultimi due non sono comparsi nel montaggio finale. Con la giornata che iniziava alle due di notte, al dipartimento dei truccatori occorrevano trenta minuti per far indossare agli otto attori Borg i loro costumi, altre cinque ore per il trucco, e novanta minuti per rimuovere il trucco alla fine del giorno. Westmore ricorda: :"''Mentre miglioravano i loro tempi di preparazione, utilizzavano due tubi, quindi tre tubi, e poi attaccavano tubi nelle orecchie e nel naso. E si utilizzava un colore molto appiccicoso, forse usandone molto poco, ma mentre arrivavamo alla fine del film avevamo quella roba che grondava dalle loro facce – sembravano perdite di olio! Quindi, verso la fine, erano molto più feroci." Come leader dell'orda degli otto, il costume della Regina Borg di Alice Krige era unico. Una tuta attillata composta da un solo pezzo, combinata con un'ampia parte superiore che integrava un sistema di illuminazione, il primo dei costumi della regina costruito in gomma dura. Dopo i primi dieci giorni di riprese di Krige, l'attrice soffrì di un'intolleranza verso la stretta tuta in gomma, e venne così approntato un secondo costume, questa volta in morbida gommapiuma. Nonostante il relativo comfort della nuova tuta, Krige doveva ancora indossare fastidiose lenti a contatto argentate, che sopportava solo per un massimo di quattro minuti alla volta. Secondo Jerry Fleck, l'attrice non si è mai lamentata. I vascelli Borg erano gestiti da John Eaves, basandosi sulle pagine del copione che facevano riferimento ad un "tetragono", o a un vascello di forma rettangolare. Eaves generò alcuni schizzi nel gennaio del 1996, con l'etichetta "Borg teragon": :"Il primo che feci aveva i bordi smussati ed era attraversato da profondi canali; stavo provando a uscire dai cubi familiari della serie ''Next Generation... Ho fatto anche tre o quattro schizzi a forma rettangolare. Col passare del tempo, Rick Berman, Ron Moore e Brannon Braga riscrissero le scene, ritornando alle navi Borg con lo stile cubico originale." Impossibilitato a riutilizzare il cubo Borg costruito per la serie televisiva, risultata da kit di modelli a basso costo, bisognava progettare un nuovo cubo. Venne così progettata una nuova superficie, descritta da Eaves come "insensata", caratterizzata da forme e angoli interconnessi, con un passaggio nascosto per la sfera borg di Eaves. I dettagli complessi del modello del cubo borg della ILM, furono ottenuti tramite l'impiego di fermagli (clips) per la carta, riciclati. A parte numerosi interpreti di retroscena e controfigure che venivano trasformati in borg, vi erano anche diversi manichini borg. Uno di questi è stato venduto all'asta It's A Wrap! sale and auction su eBay. La ''Phoenix Nel loro concept originale del vascello a curvatura di Zefram Cochrane, la Phoenix, il copione di Moore e Braga fa riferimento ad un veicolo simile ad uno space shuttle, costruito su una grande piattaforma esterna. A causa della difficoltà di realizzarlo senza l'ausilio di pesanti effetti digitali, la produzione cercò metodi più pratici. Rick Berman infine colse l'idea di usare un vero missile nucleare, ispirando gli autori a rivedere il copione per adattare l' "ironia" di un'arma di distruzione di massa impiegata per "inaugurare un era di pace." Con la collaborazione dell'esercito degli Stati Uniti, la produzione acquisì il permesso di girare all'interno di un reale silo missilistico di Green Valley, Arizona, vicino a Tucson. Utilizzando un vero, anche se dismesso, missile Titan II ancora nel suo silo, il team risolse la questione della costruzione di una nuova ogiva da posare sul missile, che avrebbe dovuto fungere da abitacolo della Phoenix. John Eaves: :"Iniziai a disegnare un cono di una capsula spaziale standard, pensando che avessero usato qualunque tecnologia preesistente che avrebbero potuto trovare, aggiungendo quindi ciò che era necessario... Volevo qualcosa che avesse una doppia finestra sulla parte anteriore e due finestre laterali – a bolla, in modo che si potesse vedere fuori e intorno. Tuttavia, a detta degli esperti in costruzioni, una finestra piatta era la cosa più facile, ed è quello che abbiamo fatto." Completando il suo progetto per l'intera facciata dell'abitacolo, Eaves iniziò successivamente a concettualizzare il secondo stadio della Phoenix, basando i suoi schizzi su progetti riprodotti da Star Trek Chronology di Michael Okuda. Incorporando le gondole di curvature in stile TOS nei suoi disegni, Eaves rifinì la Phoenix dei primi schizzi al progetto finale in diversi mesi. Ribaltando i piani della ILM e della squadra di John Goodson, Eaves rimase sbalordito dal prodotto finito: :"...Lavorarono tutti così duramente; non ho mai visto una riproduzione di un disegno nel modello finito, eseguita in maniera così accurata. Vennero fuori con un bellissimo schema colorato, una capsula dorata con gran parte della struttura argentata sul razzo, con grafiche bianche, nere e argento." Anche se per la maggior parte non visibile su schermo, venne disegnato da Eaves al momento, anche un logo per la nave di Cochrane. "Un bel mattino, Herman Zimmerman corse nel mio ufficio e disse, 'Fermate quello che state facendo! Abbiamo bisogno di un logo per la ''Phoenix, e bisogna approvarlo per le undici. Stamattina!' ...Io sono originario di Phoenix Arizona, e immediatamente la mia mente si riempì di immagini degli uccelli fenice. In particolare, ricordo questa bellissima grande scultura astratta di una fenice fuori dal centro e dalla Country Mall, proprio nel cuore della città." Chiamando un certo numero di negozi di articoli da regalo della zona, Eaves alla fine riuscì a trovare una cartolina con l'immagine adeguata della fenice che ricordava. Scegliendo la cartolina da un negozio locale, il negoziante mandò un fax dell'immagine della fenice agli uffici della produzione della Paramount, dove Eaves lavorava. Così, con un singolo passaggio, il logo venne approvato da Rick Berman. Produzione Nella primavera del 1996, il neo-reclutato regista Jonathan Frakes ed il produttore Rick Berman scelsero le loro tre "guest stars". Il ruolo di Zefram Cochrane andò a James Cromwell, un veterano di TNG e DS9, e candidato l'anno prima per il suo ruolo nel film del . Secondo Jonathan Frakes: "''Nonostante sia stato candidato per un Academy Award, alla fine venne e lesse la parte... Ne rimase colpito. Lasciò me e Berman a bocca aperta." Cromwell successivamente riprese la sua parte di Cochrane nel pilota del di Enterprise, . Per la parte di Lily, l'immediata inclinazione di Frakes dopo aver letto il copione, fu quella di ingaggiare l'attrice Alfre Woodard. Woodard, candidata all'Oscar e vincitrice di molti Emmy Award, si auto-proclamò "madrina" di Frakes: "La prima volta che guardammo la sceneggiatura, pensavo che le prime parole di ognuno di noi siano state 'Alfre Woodard'." Una sfida per Frakes e Berman, che però fu risolta definitivamente con l'ingaggio dell'attrice sud-africana Alice Krige nella parte della Regina Borg. Sia Frakes che il duo di autori Moore/Braga, avrebbe in seguito ricordato un senso di inquieta sensualità nell'interpretazione della Regina di Krige, aiutata anche dall'applicazione di un effetto lucido bagnato alla sua pelle dalla sezione truccatori. Altri interpreti ospiti furono aggiunti all'appello della Resurrection, mentre venivano aggiunti nel copione, inclusi i veterani Trek Dwight Schultz nella parte di Barclay, Ethan Phillips nella parte del gestore olografico del locale, noto anche come maitre'D, e Robert Picardo nel ruolo del MOE della Enterprise-E (da non confondersi con Il Dottore). Il ruolo di Phillips non fu accreditato, una richiesta proveniente dall'attore per confondere i fan, che avrebbero potuto o meno riconoscerlo dal suo ruolo di Neelix. L'apparizione di Robert Picardo nel film, è stata ugualmente significativa, inserita in una delle scene dell'infermeria nonostante le proteste di Gates McFadden. Altre aggiunte nel cast includono l'apparizione finale di Patti Yasutake nella parte dell'infermiera Alyssa Ogawa, apparsa in passato nella quarta stagione di TNG. Don Stark venne ingaggiato nel ruolo di Nicky il Naso, molto noto per la sua interpretazione di Bob Pinciotti nella sitcom , apparve anche nell'episodio DS9 nella parte dell'Yridiano Ashrock. Jack Shearer appare nella parte dell'ammiraglio Hayes, riprendendone il ruolo (apparentemente non morte) negli episodi Voyager e . Michael Zaslow, che fu la prima persona ad aver pronunciato "È morto, Jim" prima dell dottor McCoy, nell'episodio della Serie Classica ( ), interpreta Eddy, il barista di Zefram Cochrane. L'attore Eric Steinberg interpreta Paul Porter, solo all'inizio del film, ma appare anche dopo come drone Borg parzialmente assimilato nella sala macchine. Brannon Braga è chiaramente visibile come comparsa nel locale notturno del ponte ologrammi, mentre il Borg entra in scena, invece l'apparizione del collega Moore non è mai stata girata – nonostante sedici ore di attesa con la sua allora moglie Ruby, un regalo di anniversario. Alcune voci insistono nel dire che sia Nichelle Nichols che Kelsey Grammer (capitano della di ) abbiano entrambi "cameo vocali" non accreditati, anche se in realtà sono rumour infondati come quelli che affermano che l'attore Tom Hanks concorreva per la parte di Zefram Cochrane. La produzione di Star Trek Resurrection iniziò l' , ma nel giro di un mese, venne scelto un nuovo titolo. Solo qualche settimana prima infatti, la 20th Century Fox aveva annunciato il titolo del quarto capitolo della saga Alien: . Vennero proposti un certo numero di nuovi titoli per il film, fra i quali Star Trek Destinies, Star Trek: Future Generations, e Star Trek Regenerations. Anche i titoli Star Trek: Borg e Star Trek Generations II furono scelti come titoli provvisori per il film fino a quando fu invece selezionato Star Trek: First Contact, reso ufficiale in una quarta bozza del copione il . (Star Trek: Borg diventò il titolo di un videogioco, rilasciato non molto tempo dopo.) Dettagli minori del copione, anche mentre le riprese erano in corso, continuarono ad evolversi. Le prime bozze erano vaghe circa la sorte della Defiant, la nave residente di DS9. Avendo letto il copione, l'unico appunto di Ira Steven Behr, il produttore di Deep Space Nine, fu un obiezione all'apparente distruzione della Defiant. Gli autori aggiunsero così la precisazione "alla deriva ma recuperabile" e nella serie tv non ci fu alcuna menzione della (quasi) distruzione subita. Altri piccoli dettagli nelle pagine del copione comprendevano lo sfortunato membro dell'equipaggio dell' Enterprise, il guardiamarina Lynch, così chiamato per il critico di internet Timothy W. Lynch, che recensì ogni episodio di TNG e DS9. Gravett Island non è un luogo reale sulla Terra, ma un nome immaginario ispirato da Jacques Gravett, l'allora assistente di Ronald D. Moore. Durante la produzione, girarono alcune voci, riportate anche da qualche pubblicazione del settore (GLBT), che un altro sfortunato membro dell'equipaggio dell' Enterprise, il tenente Hawk di Neal McDonough, fosse gay. Non viene fatto alcun riferimento nel film completato a questo particolare, e i produttori hanno smentito la voce. http://www.webpan.com/dsinclair/trek.html Per quanto riguarda la battaglia emotiva del film, intercorsa tra Picard e Lily, Brannon Braga ricorda: "I'd have to say that scene was nailed and perfect only about a week before it was filmed." Le riprese in esterna dominarono gli inizi della programmazione per la squadra di produzione di Star Trek: Primo Contatto. Le prime scene furono quelle ambientate a Bozeman, Montana, girate nel Titan Missile Museum nei dintorni di Tucson in Arizona, e durarono quattro giorni. La produzione quindi si trasferì presso la Angeles National Forest sulle San Gabriel Mountains, poco lontano da Los Angeles. Seguirono due settimane di riprese notturne, con un grande villaggio costruito dal dipartimento artistico di Herman Zimmerman, per rappresentare l'aspetto esterno di Bozeman. Fra i dettagli minori nei set, vi era la bandiera americana a 52 stelle che faceva riferimento ad uno dei primi episodi di TNG, . L'intera sezione dell'atterraggio dei vulcaniani venne portata in questo luogo per il finale del film. Il successivo spostamento fu al ristorante di Los Angeles Union Station, in perfetto stile anni '20 ( ), dove venne girata la sequenza del romanzo olografico di Dixon Hill, che impiegò oltre 120 comparse in costume del periodo e due droni Borg. Infine, la produzione si spostò agli studio della Paramount Pictures a Hollywood il 3 maggio per mezza giornata di riprese su tre storie del set della sala macchine della Enterprise-E. Le telecamere quindi si trasferirono dallo Stage 14 allo Stage 15, dove vennero riprese le scene della plancia, della sala osservazione e nella sala tattica. Jonathan Frakes ricorda: :"Era come se fossimo tornati indietro nel tempo. E stato lo stesso tipo di fantastica, cinica, impavida sensazione che ci ha tenuto insieme per tutti questi lunghi anni." I due mesi successivi si svolsero con il doppiaggio della squadra, l' "inferno Borg", xon riprese effettuate negli stage 14, 15 e 8, e che comprendevano pesanti trucchi sulle comparse Borg, controfigure, pirotecnici e un grande disco deflettore. Probabilmente la sequenza che richiese il lavoro più intenso fu la battaglia sullo scafo dell' Enterprise, sul set più grande di tutto il film. Lo stesso disco del deflettore, nonostante fosse già molto grande, venne ripreso con angolature tali da esagerarne ulteriormente le dimensioni; l'input manuale dei computer era etichettato "AE35", un sottile riferimento a . La sequenza inoltre richiese la presenza di Patrick Stewart nella parte di Picard, Michael Dorn nella parte di Worf e Neal McDonough che interpretava Hawk, e tutti dovettero indossare limitanti tute ambientali dotate di illuminazione interna e sistemi di raffreddamento incorporati. Con l'aggiunta di razzi direzionali e complesse acrobazie, la resistenza degli attori fu messa a dura prova, specialmente per Patrick Stewart; l'attore infatti soffrì di problemi respiratori nella sua tuta spaziale, interrompendo la produzione per un giorno intero. Altri problemi inoltre, si riscontrarono nel realismo della sequenza, con il fumo che saliva dal set e che ricadeva velocemente, in contrasto con la fisica reale della gravità a zero-G. Questo implicò che Frakes venisse ripreso intorno al fumo, o che le riprese durassero poco, abbastanza da impedire che la ricaduta del fumo venga evidenziata. Gli autori Moore e Braga erano d'accordo che, se il film fosse stato prodotto solo qualche anno dopo, l'intera sequenza sarebbe stata probabilmente meno complicata effettuandola con set generati dal computer. Nonostante le complicazioni, la produzione di Star Trek: Primo Contatto fu terminata il (con due giorni di ritardo), con il flashback dell'apertura del film. Opportunamente, la sequenza richiedeva che Patrick Stewart indossasse l'uniforme della Flotta Stellare che aveva vestito per almeno cinque delle sette stagioni di Star Trek: The Next Generation. Secondo Ronald D. Moore, tutti quelli che erano coinvolti nel film sapevano che sarebbe diventato un successo. Post-produzione Effetti visivi Come descritto dal supervisore degli effetti visivi John Knoll, il tempo assegnato per gli effetti di post-produzione e la costruzione del modello furono uno sforzo "brutale". La squadra della ILM non doveva solo costruire la Enterprise-E, ma erano anche richieste la sfera Borg, il nuovo cubo Borg e la Phoenix. Ancor più del precedente, la squadra degli effetti visivi di Primo Contatto utilizzò immagini generate al computer, che ben si prestavano alle sequenze che richiedevano un gran numero di navi stellari. Per mettere in piedi il cubo Borg insieme alla nuova Enterprise e alla vecchia Defiant, Alex Jaeger, il direttore artistico della ILM, progettò sedici nuovi vascelli della Flotta Stellare, di cui quattro rese digitalmente e apparse nella massiccia battaglia della sequenza di apertura. Fra le nuove navi stellari erano inclusi vascelli di , , e di ; quest'ultima nave stellare si perse dopo la produzione a causa di un errore del computer, e così non è mai più comparsa in Star Trek. Coinvolte nella mischia vi erano anche vascelli di e , oltre ad un vascello scientifico di nel suo ultimo utilizzo. Per uno scherzo, il modello CG del Millennium Falcon (creato per l'edizione speciali di ) è stato inserito nell'attacco Borg, benché difficilmente distinguibile. Fra gli altri vascelli generati al computer vi erano le scialuppe di salvataggio dell' Enterprise disegnate da John Eaves e il veicolo con cui i Vulcaniani atterrarono, costruiti dalla società VisionArt. In quel momento, Primo Contatto conteneva gli effetti visivi più complessi di ogni precedente film di Star Trek; metodiche a bassa tecnologia, tuttavia, vennero ancora utilizzati. Le riprese ravvicinate dei nuovi impianti oculari di La Forge vennero ottenute tramite l'impiego di un espositore a forma di ruota dentata , opacizzata contro le lenti a contatto nere. Musiche :Vedi anche: Star Trek: First Contact (Soundtrack) Jerry Goldsmith, già compositore delle musiche per Star Trek: The Motion Picture e , ritorna per registrare Primo contatto e i rimanenti due film TNG dopo di questo. A causa dei suoi frenetici impegni, Goldsmith condivise gran parte del lavoro con suo figlio, Joel Goldsmith; come risultato, molti brani di Primo Contatto non sono stati inseriti nella colonna sonora commerciale. Fra le due opere dei Goldsmith, un tema destinato a L'ultima frontiera, citato come "A Busy Man" theme, venne utilizzato per Primo contatto, probabilmente come un tema per Picard. Può essere udito proprio dopo la fanfara di apertura all'inizio del film. Anche se solo brevemente, ne L'insurrezione si sente lo stesso tema, viene invece usato piuttosto pesantemente in . Ricorrente anche in Primo contatto, vi è anche il Klingon theme, introdotto in origine in e impiegato in questo film per rappresentare Worf. L'opera che Picard ascolta in sala tattica è Berlioz' Les Troyens – "Hylas' Song" dall'inizio dell'atto V. (Hylas è un giovane marinaio nostalgico che viene cullato dal mare mentre sogna della patria che non vedrà mai più.) Questo è il primo e l'unico film di Star Trek ad avere un brano di puro "rock and roll" nella sua colonna sonora (benché presentava un jazz della fine degli anni '80s degli Yellowjackets, come anche una canzone punk). Nel loro commento audio sul DVD dell' edizione speciale, Ron Moore e Brannon Braga accreditano Peter Lauritson con la selezione della registrazione originale di Steppenwolf del "Magic Carpet Ride" (e non "some cheap cover"). Essi criticarono tuttavia la scelta del brano "Ooby Dooby" di Roy Orbison per essere un po' "troppo sciocco" ("too goofy"). Promozione e commercializzazione Il teaser trailer di Star Trek: Primo contatto ha debuttato con la Paramount movies all'inizio dell'estate del 1996. Dato che gran parte del film doveva ancora essere girata quando venne approntato il video promozionale, non c'era altra scelta che utilizzare materiale proveniente da Star Trek Generazioni e da episodi tratti da Star Trek: The Next Generation e Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Intercalato da sequenze del film, il materiale riciclato comprendeva frammenti da e . Il trailer conteneva musiche da "L'attacco dei Borg", Generazioni e , in particolare, tuttavia, soprattutto da . Il trailer teatrale conteneva materiale video utilizzato esclusivamente in esso, con alcuni effetti visivi creati appositamente per questo trailer. Riprese uniche che includevano anche la USS Voyager mentre fa fuoco con i suoi phaser contro un cubo Borg, scene di diversi droni Borg, ed una versione alternativa di quella che diventò presto la spietata invocazione di Picard, "Li dobbiamo fermare qui!" Questa sembra essere l'unica testimonianza di scene tagliate; non è mai stata rilasciata ufficialmente nessuna delle scene eliminate. http://movies.trekcore.com/firstcontact/ Come per il film precedente e per TNG, Playmates Toys rilasciò una linea di action figures e accessori in combinazione con il debutto del film. Fra i giochi vi era un modello della Enterprise-E, apparentemente basato sui primi schizzi della nave e non la versione definitiva - contenente diverse importanti differenze strutturali dal progetto finale. Fuori misura rispetto alle linee precedenti, le grandi action figures di Primo contatto erano distinte dalle sembianze dell'intero equipaggio dell' Enterprise-E, oltre a Lily, Zefram Cochrane, Picard che indossa una tuta ambientale ed un drone Borg – basato anche sui disegni della produzione. http://www.thelogbook.com/toy/trek-con/ Negli ultimi anni, Art Asylum ha rilasciato una action figure dettagliata con le sembianze del capitano Picard da Primo contatto, completata dal cranio della regina Borg. La Marvel Comics ha rilasciato sia un adattamento a fumetti del film, ed un fumetto sequel, un crossover in cui l'equipaggio incontra gli X-Men in "Second Contact". In seguito, Michael Jan Friedman scrive un romanzo conclusivo dal titolo Planet X. Anche la novelizzazione di Primo contatto e la colonna sonora sono state rilasciate, oltre alle versioni aggiornate di Star Trek Chronology e Star Trek Encyclopedia. Reazioni Star Trek: Primo contatto ha debuttato nei cinema statunitensi il , primeggiando ai botteghini. Con un budget di circa 45.000.000$, è uscito in 2.812 sale e ha raccolto circa 150.000.000$ in tutto il mondo. Per confronto, Star Trek Generazioni, con un budget di 35.000.000$, apre con 23.100.000$ e incassa 120.000.000$ in tutto il mondo. È stato il secondo più alto incasso di un film di Star Trek di sempre, posizionandosi proprio dietro Star Trek IV: Rotta verso la Terra del . Il film, tuttavia, è stato considerato da molti non solo un successo economicamente, ma anche per la critica. Il sito web di recensioni cinematografiche calcolò un tasso di approvazione complessivo del 91% per Primo contatto, con 40 recensioni su 44 con riscontri positivi. http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/star_trek_first_contact/ Assegnando al film "Due pollici all'insù!", il conduttore Roger Ebert nella sua recensione sul Chicago Sun Times ha scritto: :"...La storia ci dà un altro test intrigante sulle differenze fra gli esseri umani, alieni e l'intelligenza artificiale. E il paradosso del viaggio nel tempo è gestito in maniera meno oscura rispetto al passato... ''STPC è stato diretto da Frakes, che ha condotto alcuni degli episodi televisivi di The Next Generation, e qui acquista una grande energia e chiarezza. In tutto il rimescolamento delle linee temporali e sottotrame, ho sempre saputo dove eravamo. Egli ottiene anche un certo humour geniale da Cromwell... Fra Picard ed il personaggio di Woodard, vi è una chimica talmente intrigante che spero che si trovi il modo di portarla anche nel prossimo film. I film di Star Trek in passato di tanto in tanto sono andati dove nessun film è mai giunto, o voleva giungere, prima. Questo qui è sul raggio giusto." Nonostante sia stato spesso negativo nelle recensioni di altri film ''Trek, Ebert ammette, "quanto amo il gergo di ''Star Trek!" ed esprime la sua passione per la Regina Borg: :"''Ho ammirato anche le interiora della sonda Borg, ed il lavoro peculiare di trucco nella creazione della Regina Borg, che non assomiglia a nessun concetto di tipo sexy che abbia mai sentito, ma mi ispira per mantenere una mente aperta." http://rogerebert.suntimes.com/apps/pbcs.dll/article?AID=/19961122/REVIEWS/611220304/1023 Emily Carlisle della Films, tuttavia è stato meno ammaliato: :"Mentre alcuni umori oscuri di qualità emergono dai tentativi della Regina Borg dominatrice di sedurre l'androide Data, gli altri sforzi di alleggerire il tono sembrano forzati e rigidi in confronto... Patrick Stewart interpreta il Capitano Picard con credibilità ... e lui e Brent Spiner sono chiaramente gli attori di maggior talento sullo schermo. Mentre gli altri si sforzano (in particolare Alfre Woodard), le loro energie vengono dissipate nella vasta trama che passa in modo poco confortevole da una battaglia in corso a bordo dell' ''Enterprise, allo sforzo sulla superficie della Terra di assicurarsi che il primo contatto rispetti la programmazione. Concentrandosi più sulle sequenze di azione che sulla caratterizzazione, l'andatura scavezzacollo restituisce un risultato insoddisfacente." http://www.bbc.co.uk/films/2001/02/07/star_trek_first_contact_1996_review.shtml Nella sua recensione del , il critico Joe Leydon della rivista '' , esprime la sua approvazione: :"Frakes fa un auspicato debutto come regista di "feature film", sostenendo l'eccitazione e mantenendo la chiarezza mentre traccia una trama a due tracce... Stewart ancora una volta si comporta con tutto il brio e la gravità che ci si aspetterebbe da un esperto attore shakespeariano. Egli è alla sua miglior recitazione quando è di fronte a Woodard in una scena in cui i loro personaggi discutono sul modo migliore di combattere i Borg... È merito di entrambi gli attori che la loro conversazione carica di emozioni sia davvero irresistibile. I puristi che ricordano la versione originale di Gene Roddenberry di un universo di ''Star Trek meno intriso di sangue, potrebbero risultare disgustati dalle differenze. Ma il grande pubblico sarà più accondiscendente rispetto alla grande enfasi sui colpi ad alta tensione e le azioni eroiche." Leydon conclude, "''Se ''Primo contatto è rappresentativo di ciò che i film della prossima generazione di Star Trek saranno, il franchise sicuramente vivrà a lungo e prospererà." http://www2.variety.com/ref.asp?u=IMDB&p=H2BE&sid=VE1117911494 ''Star Trek: Primo contatto è stato candidato per un Academy Award per il miglior trucco, con Michael Westmore, che alla fine cede a di Rick Baker. Nonostante lo sforzo da parte dei produttori, il film non riuscì a ricevere una nomination per il bacio di Data con la Regina Borg agli del 1996. Il film, comunque, ha ricevuto numerose altre candidature, fra le quali "Best Dramatic Presentation" (miglior rappresentazione drammatica), negli Hugo Awards; "Best Science Fiction Film" (miglior film di fantascienza), ai Saturn Awards; e "Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Motion Picture" (miglior attrice non protagonista in una produzione cinematografica), di Alfre Woodard, agli s. Vince infine, incluso un "BMI Film Music Award" per Jerry Goldsmith al ; miglior costume per Deborah Everton, miglior attore non protagonista per Brent Spiner, e miglior attrice non protagonista per Alice Krige ai Saturn Awards del 1996. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0117731/awards Note *Nonostante l'utilizzo delle uniformi della serie televisiva nel film precedente, , questo è l'unico film con il cast di The Next Generation dove viene mostrato il combadge della serie, come è visibile sull'uniforme di Picard nel flashback di "L'attacco dei Borg" dell'apertura del film. *Il riferimento che Data cita riguardo l'utilizzo dei suoi organi sessuali "completamente funzionanti", sembrerebbe ricondurre al periodo in cui li utilizzò con in , otto anni prima dell'invasione dei Borg. Questo potrebbe anche indicare che Data e la sua "fidanzata" della quarta stagione, Jenna D'Sora, non siano mai stati coinvolti sessualmente durante il corso della loro relazione. Primo contatto fa riferimento e cita esplicitamente Moby Dick. Nonostante i parallelismi della storia, i produttori esitarono a utilizzarla, dato che anche era pregno di riferimenti a Moby Dick. Due anni dopo l'uscita di Primo contatto, Patrick Stewart interpreta il capitano Ahab in una miniserie televisiva del 1998. * All'inizio del film, Zefram Cochrane punta verso la costellazione del Leone, la costellazione in cui è si trova Wolf 359. * Primo contatto ha segnato la prima volta che la frase "star trek" (doppiato in "viaggio stellare" in italiano) sia mai stata pronunciata durante tutto il franchise. Nel finale di TNG , tuttavia, Q dice a Picard "È ora che metti fine al tuo ''viaggio attraverso le stelle." * Il menu dei programmi disponibili del ponte ologrammi raffigura vari programmi olografici di episodi precedenti. In particolare: Café des Artistes ( ), Charnock's Comedy Cabaret ( ), ( ), Emerald Wading Pool ( ) e "Equestrian Adventure" ( ). * Durante la fine della guerra del Dominio, Quark citerà, in , le stesse parole ("''The line must be drawn here! This far and no further!" - "Li dobbiamo fermare qui!") che Picard dice durante Star Trek: Primo contatto. * Riker definisce la Defiant una nave "piccola ma resistente". Nell'episodio , Thomas Riker dice la stessa cosa. * Secondo il gioco (apocrifo) di carte collezionabili di Decipher, il vulcaniano che saluta Zefram Cochrane si chiamava Solkar, ed era il nonno di Sarek ed il bisnonno di Spock. Questo in seguito venne confermato in . * Gli eventi di Star Trek: Primo contatto sono stati citati in seguito negli episodi , e . La sfera viene recuperata in , mentre una versione leggermente diversa del primo contatto con i vulcaniani - utilizzando materiale dal film - può essere vista in . * Secondo l'episodio , anche se questo film stabilisce il primo contatto ufficiale fra la Terra e Vulcano, il contatto avvenne effettivamente nel 1957 in un luogo chiamato Carbon Creek, in Pennsylvania, approssimativamente 110 anni prima. * Le successive navi stellari vulcaniane viste in Star Trek: Enterprise sarebbero basate sulla nave di [[tipo T'Plana-Hath|tipo T'Plana-Hath]] vista in questo film. * La parte di carne del volto di Data assomiglia alla maschera del Fantasma dell'Opera. * Il modello della mostrato nella sala conferenze è stato battuto all'asta (sebbene fosse rotto) su It's A Wrap! sale and auction. * Lily dice che "Borg" sembra svedese. In svedese, "borg" significa "castello", sebbene si pronunci "borj". "Borg" è anche un cognome svedese. Inoltre, la parola viene scritta con lo stesso significato anche in norvegese e in danese, e la pronuncia in questi casi è molto simile al termine inglese. Il più noto "Borg" è il tennista svedese riconosciuto a livello internazionale . * Oltre che per i riferimenti a Moby Dick, questo film è anche simile a L'ira di Khan in quanto sono entrambi seguiti di episodi classici delle loro rispettive serie; L'ira di Khan segue mentre Primo contatto fa seguito alle parti I e II de "L'attacco dei Borg". * Fra gli oggetti visti nel film che sono stati venduti all'asta It's A Wrap! sale and auction su eBay, vi sono il manuale del silo missilistico di lancio della Phoenix , un modello rotto della , un modello rotto della , un paio di stivali indossati da una comparsa , un pannello a pulsanti della Phoenix e una sotto-tuta di Alice Krige. * Questo film include una delle citazioni esplicite degli attributi della Economia del Nuovo Mondo. Picard dice a Lily che il denaro (come lei lo intendeva) non esiste più nel XXIV secolo, e le persone lavoravano non per l'acquisizione del benessere, ma per il miglioramento di tutta l'umanità. Galleria promozionale Image:Star Trek First Contact Soundtrack.jpg|colonna sonora Image:ST8 First Contact novel.jpg|novelizzazione Image:First Contact young adult novel.jpg|young adult novelization Image:First Contact - The Borg.jpg|''The Borg'' Image:First Contact - Breaking the Barrier.jpg|''Breaking the Barrier'' Image:First Contact - Movie Storybook.jpg|The Movie Storybook Image:The Making of Star Trek First Contact cover.jpg|The Making of Star Trek: First Contact Image:Star_Trek_First_Contact_Official_Movie_Magazine_cover.jpg|Official Movie Souvenir Magazine Image:First contact comic.jpg|adattamento a fumetti Image:Ross Guide to FC.jpg|[[Jonathan Ross' Essential Guide To Star Trek: First Contact|Jonathan Ross' Essential Guide to Star Trek: First Contact]] Image:First Contact UK VHS original cover.jpg|Rilascio originale VHS nel Regno Unito Image:First Contact Collectors Edition cover.jpg|UK Collectors Edition VHS Image:First Contact 1998 UK VHS cover.jpg|1998 UK VHS rerelease Image:Star Trek First Contact DVD cover.jpg|DVD Image:Star Trek First Contact Special Edition DVD cover (Region 1).jpg|Region 1 Special Edition DVD Image:Star Trek First Contact Special Edition DVD cover (Region 2).jpg|Region 2 Special Edition DVD Collegamenti e riferimenti Accreditamenti ;Tutti gli accreditamenti Crediti per Star Trek: Primo contatto|Mostra Template:Tabview message|Nascondi|true|true ;Cast non accreditato * David Keith Anderson nel ruolo di Armstrong * Patrick Barnitt nel ruolo di un drone Borg * Mike Boss nel ruolo di un cliente olografico del locale * Brannon Braga nel ruolo di un cliente olografico del locale * Michael Braveheart nel ruolo di Martinez * Cameron nel ruolo di Kellogg * Tracee Lee Cocco nel ruolo di Jae * Jeff Coopwood interpreta la voce Borg * Noelle Hannibal nel ruolo di un ufficiale vulcaniano * Jimmy Kupenwoff nel ruolo di un ingegnere della Enterprise-E * Ronald D. Moore nel ruolo di un cliente olografico del locale * Louis Ortiz nel ruolo di un drone Borg * Ethan Phillips nel ruolo del gestore del locale * Woody Porter nel ruolo di un [[Personale anonimo della USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)#Tenente di plancia|tenente della Enterprise]] * Jackie Rainee nel ruolo di un ingegnere della Enterprise-E * Shepard Ross nel ruolo di un ufficiale della sicurezza della Flotta Stellare * Pablo Soriano nel ruolo di un ballerino olografico * Ray Uhler nel ruolo di un ballerino olografico * Michael Zaslow nel ruolo di Eddy * Attrice anonima nel ruolo di Lopez ;Controfigure non accreditate * Mark DeAlessandro ;Staff di produzione non accreditato * William D. Barber – Operatore di macchina aggiuntivo * Jason Dante Bardis – Progettista degli effetti luminosi * Edward J. Franklin - Effetti speciali * Christopher Gilman e Global Effects, Inc. – Creatore e fornitore della tura spaziale * Glenn Goldstein – Segretaria di produzione * Michael Shelton – Artista effetti delle creature * MastersFX - compagnia effetti speciali Doppiaggio italiano Il doppiaggio italiano è stato diretto da Manlio De Angelis (già direttore di e ) per conto di SEFIT-CDC. Assistente al doppiaggio: Antonella Bartolomei. *Alessandro Rossi: Jean-Luc Picard *Sergio Di Stefano: William Riker *Marco Mete: Data *Vittorio De Angelis: Geordi La Forge *Claudio Fattoretto: Worf *Serena Verdirosi: Beverly Crusher *Anna Rita Pasanisi: Deanna Troi *Tiziana Avarista: Lily Sloane *Dario Penne: Dott. Zefram Cochrane *Vittoria Febbi: Regina Borg *Maria Grazia Dominici: Alyssa Ogawa Riferimenti Ahab; ; antiprotone; Apollo 15; ''Appalachia'', USS; assimilazione; arma atomica; codice di autorizzazione; auto-distruzione; Battaglia del Settore 001; Berlioz, Louis Hector; "Big Good-Bye, The"; Bizet, Georges; Borg; cubo Borg; drone Borg; sfera Borg; regina Borg; ''Bozeman'', USS; ''Budapest'', USS; particella cronometrica; Deep Space 5; ''Defiant'', USS; controllo deflettore; disco deflettore; Dixon Hill; Dyson; Terra; ECON; economia; Medico Olografico d'Emergenza; chip emozionale; ''Endeavour'', USS; ''Enterprise''-E, USS; capsula di salvataggio; Primo contatto; codice di criptazione frattale; Gravett Island; liceo; ponte ologrammi; protocollo di sicurezza del ponte ologrammi; idroponica; faro interplexing; Ivor Primo; Kaplan (Marinaio); kilopascal; Lago Armstrong; Les Troyens; ''Lexington'', USS; Luna; Lynch; ''Madison'', USS; "Magic Carpet Ride"; main engineering; maglock; mek'leth; ; Moby Dick; Montana; "Moonlight Becomes You"; ; neuroprocessore; Nuova Berlino; ; ; "Ooby Dooby"; opera; impianto oculare; Orbison, Roy; fucile phaser; Phoenix; refrigerante del plasma; siluro quantico; Zona Neutrale Romulana; Impero Stellare Romulano; ; infermeria; Skylab; Smithsonian Institution; ; Accademia della Flotta Stellare; ; cartografia stellare; Steppenwolf; T'plana-Hath; tequila; vortice temporale; radiazione theta; throttle assembly; ''Thunderchild'', USS; Titan II; tricorder; Tycho City; settore Typhon; vice ammiraglio; Vallon Sonore; Vulcaniano; motore a curvatura; whiskey; terza guerra mondiale; ''Yeager'', USS; Zefram Cochrane High School; zero-gravity combat training Media * ''Star Trek: First Contact'' (Special Edition DVD) * ''Star Trek: First Contact'' (DVD) * ''Star Trek: First Contact'' (colonna sonora) * ''Star Trek: First Contact'' (romanzo) Fonti *''Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, Larry Nemecek, Pocket Books, . *Star Trek: The Next Generation Sketchbook: The Movies, John Eaves & J.M. Dillard, Pocket Books, . *Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Continuing Mission, Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens, Pocket Books, . *[[Star Trek: First Contact (novel)|''Star Trek: First Contact (novelization)]], "A First Look at Star Trek: First Contact", J.M. Dillard, Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens, . *''Star Trek: First Contact'' (Special Edition) DVD, Ronald D. Moore & Brannon Braga, audio commentary. *''Star Trek: First Contact'' (Special Edition) DVD, Michael & Denise Okuda, text commentary. * Scheda di Star Trek: Primo contatto su antoniogenna.net Collegamenti esterni * * * [http://www.ottens.co.uk/forgottentrek/ds9_5.php Dietro le quinte di ''Star Trek: Primo contatto] su Forgotten Trek - presentazione della storia di produzione, concept art e design dei costumi First Contact First Contact ca:Star Trek VIII: Primer contacte de:Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt en:Star Trek: First Contact es:Star Trek VIII: First Contact fr:Star Trek: First Contact ja:スタートレック：ファーストコンタクト nl:Star Trek: First Contact pl:Star Trek: Pierwszy Kontakt pt:Star Trek VIII: First Contact ru:Звёздный путь VIII: Первый контакт sv:Star Trek: First Contact